jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble League 2019
The 2019 MarbleLympics were announced at the end of Event 12 of the 2018 Winter Marblelympics. The tournament will contain sixteen events in which the sixteen qualified teams will compete to win medals and points. The scoring system will likely remain the same as the previous two competitions. Following 2018’s tradition, there will be a host, this year's host being the Oceanics. The qualifiers took place on January 26, 2019, and the first event took place on April 19. 'Hosting' Even before the 2018 MarbleLympics ended, there were talks on which team would host the 2019 MarbleLympics. The selection process and the hosting bids were kept secret by the IMC. On 28 July 2018, it was revealed that the host of the MarbleLympics would be determined at the end of the Amazing Marble Race finals, with 8 hosting bids chosen as finalists. Although the process was kept secret, it was said that Jelle and the IMC made a unanimous decision without needing to vote. The host was revealed on August 4, 2018 after the Amazing Marble Race finals. Here were the 8 finalists to host the MarbleLympics. *'Oceanics (Host)' *Indigo Stars *O'rangers *Limers *Mellow Yellow *Kobalts *Rojo Rollers *Hazers 'Practice Events' '100 meter Water Race' It was released on 16 June 2018. Chocolatiers and Indigo Stars did not participate in the Water Race. It was also revealed that the 2019 MarbleLympics will consist of 16 events instead of the usual 12. 'Amazing Marble Race' The Amazing Marble Race was a tournament that starred the teams that hope to compete in the 2019 Marblelympics. During this event, the Quicksilvers and Gliding Glaciers announced their retirement from the ML, and Golden Orbs, Black Jacks, and Minty Maniacs rejected their offers to return in favor of a second season of the Hubelino Tournament. The Indigo Stars debuted in this competition. The Raspberry Racers won the competition with the O'rangers and Savage Speeders taking the top 3. 'Qualifiers' The 2019 MarbleLympics Qualifiers were released on 26 January 2019. These events were included in the qualifier: * Funnel Spinning * Block Pushing * 5m Relay * Underwater Race Qualifier Results :█ The team won. :█ The team finished second. :█ The team finished third. :█ The team did not qualify for the MarbleLympics 2019. * In the video, the standings shows 5 points for Team Primary, this error was caused by a missing number in the spreadsheet. ** In the video, the standings shows 16 points for the Shining Swarm, but that's because it said they got 11 points, but the Snowballs got 11 points and the Shining Swarm only should've got 10 because they were 1 hundredth of a second slower, therefore they only really got 10 points. *** In the underwater race, Hazers and Team Galactic both tied at 28.16, so they both got 1st place and a gold medal. Friendly Round On 29 January 2019, a friendly between the host and the prequalified teams was held. 1st = 7 points 2nd = 4 points 3rd = 2 points 4th = 1 point 'Teams' In the Marblelympics teams compete in the 2019 MarbleLympics. A Qualification Round is held each year to determine twelve of the sixteen teams. The remaining four teams are prequalified if they were in the top 3 overall at the end of the previous MarbleLympics and if they are hosts. Two new teams debuted in 2019 MarbleLympics Qualifiers: Indigo Stars and Green Ducks. Six teams previously involved in the ML either retired or declined participation in the 2019 MarbleLympics; those teams were Quicksilvers, Gliding Glaciers, Team Plasma, Minty Maniacs, Black Jacks, Golden Orbs. Additionally, Team Momary declined to reform, as Team Momo had made a full recovery after its injuries in 2018. *The Oceanics were already qualified for ML 2019, but they were also revealed as hosts on 4 August 2018. **The Oceanics were originally a pre-qualified team, but because they were revealed as hosts, the O'rangers filled that vacancy. 'Main Tournament' Dirt Race, Rafting, Trampoline, Surfing, Collision and Sand Rally/Marble Marathon have also been confirmed, although their date of airing has yet to be announced. Event 1: Underwater Race Event 1 of the MarbleLympics began with a big opening ceremony. The ceremony introduced each of the 16 teams as well as King Triton and multiple other marbles representing people who've helped/are part of the production. The Underwater Race was shorter than the one featured in the qualifiers. 1st to 4th results are based on final. 5th to 8th results are based on semi finals and 9th to 16th are based on group stages. Event One Results: Event 2: Funnel Spinning Event 2 Results: Event 3: Balancing Event 3 Results: Event 4: Gravitrax Slalom Event 4 Results: Event 5: 5 Meter Sprint Event 5 Results: Event 6: Relay Run Event 6 Results: Standings Standings After Each Event Overall Standings MarbleLympics Showdown See MarbleLympics Showdown 2019. Trivia * The Oceanics were already qualified for ML2019 for finishing 3rd in last year's MarbleLympics, but they were revealed as hosts on 4 August 2018. Because of this, the O'rangers, who finished 4th in ML2018, filled their vacancy. * This is the first MarbleLympics without Limers and Team Momo, as they both failed to qualify. * This is the first MarbleLympics in which Mellow Yellow had to qualify. There were no qualifiers for ML2016 and they were guaranteed a spot in both ML2017 and ML2018 for finishing in the top 3 of the previous year's MarbleLympics. But they still qualified for the tournament, because they got enough points in the qualifiers. * This is the third straight year in which the Kobalts and Rojo Rollers have failed to qualify. Both teams last appeared in the MarbleLympics in ML2016, the first iteration of the competition, and have not been back since. * This is the first year in which disqualified teams will not get a point penalty, compared to previous years' -3 points for disqualification. Category:MarbleLympics Category:Tournaments